A história russa foi escrita com letras vermelhas
by Hibikimon
Summary: Se é isso que meu povo quer, carregarei o vermelho em minha bandeira. E irão carregá-lo todos aqueles que se unirem a mim. Irei fazer com que a tinta vermelha da bandeira seja o único vermelho que precisemos ver.


Bem, eu sei que muitos não vão concordar com a parte da Anastasia, na verdade, eu quis dizer mais por parte das crianças. ;w;

Enfim, foi minha primeira fanfic mais "histórica", então, espero que gostem, e espero que não tenha usado muito a palavra "vermelho" q Well, enjoy. ~

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frio. Sim, era exatamente como Ivan se sentia naquela caminhada matinal. Ainda que usasse um punhado de roupas, era natural que se sentisse frio, o país mais gelado da terra, o vento cortante provindo da Sibéria. Era a Rússia afinal. E aquele inverno não poderia ter um ar mais pesado. O povo não estava contente com a política atual do país e, logo, pensou o russo, provavelmente haveriam de fazer algo sobre isso. Principalmente depois dos últimos ocorridos.

Com certeza, a queda do regime monárquico na Rússia havia afetado consideravelmente o país, eles estavam em um governo provisório até acharem uma maneira melhor de governar o território russo. E Ivan, por em quanto, nada podia fazer. Lembrava-se, com tristeza de seus antigos superiores, dos Romanov e da pequena Anastasia. Ah, as coisas teriam sido diferentes se, ao menos, ele tivesse o poder de deixá-los vivos na época.

– E, então, o vermelho mancha a Rússia mais uma vez... Da. - Disse baixo, para si mesmo, em quanto ouvia o comentário de um grupo, que provavelmente apoiava Lenin, os chamados bolcheviques. Um grupo de revolucionários.

Não que ele fosse contra, não, muito pelo contrário. Após um período de queda econômica, ele realmente gostaria de crescer. Mas seria o certo? Bem, pelo menos eles sairiam da guerra, e aí seria uma coisa a menos para se preocup...Deus, a guerra! Eles estavam em guerra! Eram tantas coisas... Revoluções, guerras, política... E o vermelho, assim como o frio, sempre o acompanhava.

A cabeça de Ivan deveria estar prestes a explodir com tantas coisas. Mas não, ainda que parte dele sofresse, na verdade, ele se mantinha até mesmo "calmo" diante de tudo. Ter uma mente insana, talvez, não fosse tão ruim nessas situações.

Mas tudo isso não durou muito tempo. A época agora era 1917, a Rússia fora forçada à uma retirada da Primeira Guerra e, logo após, os chamados Bolcheviques tomaram o palácio de inverno. Derrubando o governo provisório em que a Rússia se encontravam, instalaram, assim, o Socialismo. Mas era incrível, o povo russo nunca estava satisfeito. Tantas Revoluções e, ainda assim, eles não estavam satisfeitos. Realmente, Ivan conhecia seu povo para dizer que suas crianças não sabiam jogar como as outras.

Um exército branco, constituído das classes mais conservadoras da Rússia que estavam descontentes com o bolchevismo, e o exército vermelho, representando o governo Lênin e os bolcheviques, lutaram contra eles para impor o Socialismo de vez no território russo. E Ivan se viu, novamente, em meio àquela cor, não era muito, mas ele podia ver claramente. Os vermelhos venceram. O Socialismo iria reinar na Rússia As guerras iriam acabar, finalmente, era isso que ele pensava, e um sorriso aliviado e momentâneo surgiu em seu rosto.

Após isso tudo, seu novo e oficial superior era Lênin. Era claro para Ivan que o comunismo e o socialismo eram muito melhores para o povo russo, mas seu superior queria adotar certas medidas capitalistas para reerguer a economia russa, e isso era mais importante agora. Como iria sustentar um povo sem, nem menos, poder sustentar a si mesmo? E a proposta recuar um passo para avançar dois. Mas, se for pensar bem, sempre fora assim. Ao menos a Rússia, agora, era tingida somente pelo branco, e ele tinha que admitir que a ausência do vermelho o fazia se sentir, se não bem, ao menos mais aliviado.

Porém, nada que é bom dura muito. O fim definitivo de toda a guerra civil, que dominou a Rússia até 1922, foi somente com a criação da URSS no mesmo ano. Muitos países ao seu redor também sofreram durante esse período de tempo, e ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que era sofrer pelo seu povo, seja por causa de crises, guerra, o que quer que fosse. Ele conseguia sentir não só sua dor, como a de outros países, principalmente se tratasse de sua irmãs ou seu colega chinês. E foi exatamente por isso que a base de seu novo governo era juntar todos os países em um. Se eles pudessem ser um, se pudessem ser uma família, então ninguém mais teria de sofrer. Se eles fossem um, se seus poderes econômicos se unissem ao comunismo, eles poderiam fazer um mundo melhor, sim era essa a idéia de Ivan. E a bandeira vermelha então, seria o único vermelho que veriam. O único.

O que ele não sabia, era que o vermelho é uma nunca poderia ser evitada.


End file.
